Lo gravitacional del asunto
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8. Takeru es idealista, Hikari dice ser realista. Es otoño y las hojas caen. Llevar a un digimon al mundo humano puede traer curiosos resultados, inesperados resultados. Los planes no son siempre como uno espera que sean.


No, Digimon no me pertenece. Sí, esta historia es mía. He hecho comentarios más "entretenidos" al principio de fics, pero estoy sin ideas. Sólo espero que disfruten leyendo esto

¡Buena lectura!

Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

Lo gravitacional del asunto.

Otoño. La estación de las hojas que caen. La estación que está entre el invierno y el verano, porque no le damos una identidad separada. Otoño. Cuando las hojas caen. Dicen que los cangrejos en esta época migran en parejas, o en pequeños grupos, y no se separan. Algunos hasta dicen que algunos se agarran de las tenazas, como si caminaran de la mano. Otoño, y Takeru no sabe qué escribir para ese reporte que tiene que entregar. Sólo puede bocetar algunos escritos, algunos poemas, sobre los árboles y la muerte. Porque Takeru adora ser trágico, y por eso le gusta Romeo y Julieta.

Hikari camina entre algunas hojas caídas, sintiendo el frío subir por sus piernas. Siente cómo todo lo que la rodea es atrapada por el viento, cómo todo se arremolina en distintos puntos, y piensa en versos. Algunos riman, otros no, pero todos encajan con el momento. Quiero vivir tanto como el tiempo que tarda en morir un árbol, dice uno. No se le da la poesía, porque la hace narrar, y a la narración la hace ser poética. Por eso no sirve para la escritura.

Takeru piensa en hojas mientras escribe, Hikari piensa en versos mientras camina entre hojas. Podría ser destino. Seguro sea coincidencia. Lo cierto es que los pensamientos de ambos están marcados por el mismo pensamiento. Ese círculo que ella vio en sus sueños, y que le contó a él. Cómo una ciudad aparecía en el cielo, se formaba de nubes, se condensaba, y se abalanzaba sobre la tierra, hasta chocar, hasta que todo quedaba destruido. En el centro, una silueta, una sombra.

Hikari tiene pesadillas seguido, y Takeru las escucha todas. Saca material para sus historias, siempre que ella se lo permita. Además, los dos interpretan los sueños de ella, sabiendo que no pueden acertar, que nunca van a poder acertar, en lo que su inconsciente le dice.

Otoño, entonces. Y las personas salen más abrigadas. En especial Hikari, porque su salud desde siempre fue frágil. Lleva una bufanda roja, que compró alguna vez en una esquina. Takeru se acuerda de ese día, él iba con ella. O quizá ella lo contó tantas veces que él ya lo siente así.

Esa misma mañana, Takeru y Hikari habían desayunado juntos. Por alguna razón, él sentía atractiva la idea de reformular la gravedad. Esa ley que ata, según dice él a veces, incluso hoy.

—¿Cómo sería si pudiéramos encontrar la forma de manipular la gravedad? —preguntó él, más a sí mismo que a su acompañante.

El vapor del café bailaba bajo la cara de Takeru, y Hikari se sentía hipnotizada por eso. Volutas y más volutas, que subían, algunas dejando algunas gotas en su piel. La calefacción del lugar estaba demasiado alta.

—Eso nunca va a ser posible, TK —respondió ella. Él adoraba cuando ella lo llamaba así.

—Ya lo sé, pero ¿y si lo fuera?

—Entonces supongo que la controlaríamos.

—Y así controlaríamos tantas cosas, como el crecimiento de las plantas. ¿No te parece que los árboles podrían crecer más rápido si nosotros se lo permitiéramos?

Takeru solía fantasear demasiado, y a veces por lugares que Hikari creía peligrosos. Por eso siempre intentaba bajarlo a tierra, anclarlo, de alguna forma.

—Es mejor que los árboles crezcan como deben crecer.

—Te gustan demasiado las cosas como son —dijo Takeru, haciendo un puchero.

—No es así, sólo soy realista.

—Eres la persona menos realista que conozco —siguió él. Ella se sintió irritada. Nadie, nadie, tocaba su orgullo. Después de todo, lo tenía, bajo capas y capas de otras cosas. Pero ahí estaba, y nadie podía tocarlo.

—No deberías decir eso…

—He aquí una loca idea —dijo entonces el rubio, ignorando el tono de advertencia de ella—. Traemos un digimon, lo hacemos pasar por un humano, y así dejas de tener esa idea de que las cosas "son imposibles" —En las dos últimas palabras, hizo el gesto de comillas.

—Estás loco, esa es una pésima idea.

—No lo es.

—Sí lo es.

Ahorremos tiempo, porque estuvieron varias veces repitiendo esas dos frases. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaron entre ellos. Afuera, el viento seguía haciendo bailar las hojas, y la gravedad seguía ejerciendo su eterna fuerza.

Al final de la infantil (y, aunque ambos lo nieguen, más Hikari, también divertida) discusión, los dos llegaron al mismo acuerdo. Era una mala idea. Pésima idea. Pero por supuesto que tenían que hacerla. Ella, para demostrar que tenía razón. Él, por la misma razón. Entre ellos se formó una competencia silenciosa, y no tan silenciosa. No se malentienda, no podrían pelearse en serio. Ella no podía enojarse con él casi nunca, y esta vez no era uno de esos casis. Se dieron las manos (sin escupirse las palmas), y prometieron llevar a cabo su plan para demostrarse el uno al otro el propio punto.

Takeru quería mostrarle a Hikari que las cosas, así tales como son, no son lo que deberían ser. O lo que podrían ser.

Hikari quería mostrarle a Takeru que, aunque él tuviera razón respecto a lo ideal, las cosas funcionaban de otra forma.

Era extraño cómo, con el pasar del tiempo, los dos habían tomado posturas muy diferentes la una de la otra. Cuando adolescentes era difícil que no concordaran en absolutamente todo. Cada detalle, cada gusto. Ahora, se iba extendiendo una eterna brecha entre ellos. Brecha salvable por el cariño que se habían construido, pero brecha al fin y al cabo.

El experimento era, en realidad, bastante estúpido. En ese entonces los humanos no podían tolerar ver a los digimon junto a ellos, y Takeru no entendía por qué era así. Taichi, como embajador, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas cambiar eso. Hikari, aunque encantada con la idea, no lo veía posible. Esa era la gravedad que Takeru quería romper. Ese era el salto a la luna que quería dar. El crecimiento de los árboles era comparable a un digimon caminando entre humanos. Pero no de cualquier forma, sino vestido como humano. Que el digimon fuera como una persona más en las avenidas, en las veredas.

Ese otoño de seguro iba a ser interesante. Las hojas que murieron en esas fechas pudieron ver, en sus últimos días, algo que pocas plantas han presenciado en toda su existencia. Romper las barreras, aunque una de las dos partes sostuviera que es imposible en la práctica. Anular la gravedad de la mente de las personas, para que sus espíritus pudieran flotar entre otros, sin ningún problema, sin ninguna molesta distinción. Los digimon podían contribuir al futuro, sólo era necesario que se les diera la oportunidad real (y no la que les habían dado, haciéndolos colaborar y después escondiéndolos) de hacerlo.

* * *

Fue a los dos días de sus cafés con nubes, no recuerdo el clima exactamente, que su juego, su apuesta (su orgullo, podemos decir) se puso en marcha. El digimon en cuestión no merece demasiada mención, aunque esto deje en falta al propio proyecto de Takeru y Hikari. Es que no es el digimon (a quien nosotros no conocemos) lo sorprendente, sino esas personas que se mueven. Esas personas que aparecen como un fondo, como unas miradas, como una mueca. Esa mueca, la torcedura de nariz. Esa mueca, el desagrado. Esa mueca, y el digimon quiere irse.

Viste de una forma particular, y es que ni Takeru ni Hikari encontraron ropa que le quedara a medida. Por eso fue que tuvieron que ponerle prendas demasiado grandes para su cuerpo. Su cabeza iba al aire libre, y se movía saludando a uno y otro humano. Estaba incómodo, pero trataba de no estarlo.

—Mira Hika, los árboles sí crecen —dijo Takeru cuando vio la sonrisa de un niño hacia el digimon.

Ella sólo se quedó muda. Dudaba de lo que estaban haciendo. Se sentía incómoda, justo como el digimon que estaba a su lado. Sentía que lo habían tomado como sujeto de prueba, como rata de laboratorio. Era un amigo, no todas esas cosas. Sí, había accedido... pero de todas formas, era extraño.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunto Takeru, cuando ella seguía sin decir nada.

—TK —Lo dijo con un tono que implicaba cansancio, resignación. En su vida él había sentido ese tono hacia su persona de parte de quien, desde su primera aventura como digielegidos, había estado incondicionalmente a su lado—, esto no tiene sentido. Esto es ridículo. ¿No te das cuenta? No son los humanos los que me importan, que lloren o miren o hagan lo que quieran. Pero míralo —Hikari señaló al digimon, que se había adelantado para ver al niño que sonreía—. No es justo para él. Podemos discutir de otras cosas, pero que no involucren... no, esto tiene que parar. Volvamos al Digimundo, llevémoslo ahí, disculpémonos y, y, y...

No sabía cómo terminar su frase. No sabía qué otra cosa quería. No sabía nada. Y sus palabras, ¿eran suyas? Se mareó de pronto. Takeru lo notó, y la llevó a un asiento cercano. El digimon iba tras ellos, todavía incómodo, aunque sonriendo. Al llegar con los dos humanos amigos de Patamon y Gatomon, notó que estaban tensos, que no se hablaban.

El viento soplaba igual que aquel día en el que habían hablado de la gravedad. Y ellos sentían que todas esas siluetas móviles, todos esos maletines, orbitaban en torno a sus propias siluetas, y que el digimon era ese asteroide tan único que sólo podemos ver en momentos determinados del día. Y todo era una constelación, con sus asteroides, con sus planetas, con sus soles. Con su gravedad.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, amiguito —dijo Hikari, y no entendía por qué el nudo en la garganta estaba ahí.

—No quiero.

Eso la dejó sorprendida. Algunas hojas bajaron hasta ellos, y Takeru anotó mentalmente ese detalle para agregarlo como efecto dramático.

—Ese niño me sonrió —dijo el digimon, señalando al lugar donde había estado el susodicho—, eso quiere decir que hay más humanos como ustedes. Quiero buscarlos.

¿Olvidé decir que su voz era ciertamente aguda? Como si pudiera entrar sólo con vibraciones vocales a lo más profundo de tu cerebro, de tu inconsciente. Quizá él podría entender la interpretación de los sueños de Hikari. Podría saber qué era esa ciudad, o ese círculo.

Ninguno de los dos digielegidos dijo algo. Se miraron sólo para volver a mirar a su amigo.

Y de pronto, el ecosistema cambió, la astronomía varió de reglas, y el centro de ese lugar estaba en el digimon. La gravedad cambió de centro. Cambió de dueño. Y Hikari se sentía como la luna.

* * *

Otoño. Meses de frío caluroso, de calor friolento. Meses de reconciliación con la muerte, con la vejez. Meses de colores y de magia, meses de todo lo que uno quiera que haya. Meses que pasan, y que abren paso a otras estaciones, a otros períodos. Sin el otoño, el invierno sería imposible, y la primavera aun más. El verano sería sólo utópico. Otoño, y Takeru y Hikari no creen lo que ven. Otoño, y repetir la palabra hace que pierda su sentido.

Están parados en medio de una plaza, rodeados de personas. Al parecer, esa multitud son en realidad dos multitudes. En el medio, frente a ellos, su amigo digimon está al lado de un niño, el mismo que había sonreído tanto antes. Atrás de ellos dos, el fuego. Un fuego, mejor dicho, hay muchos iguales y peores. Veámoslo como un escenario, y nosotros los espectadores. Takeru y Hikari nos darían la espalda. ¿Y la gravedad? Esa es la pregunta de las hojas.

Se oyen gritos de todas partes. "Quiten a ese monstruo de aquí" es la premisa de un lado, mientras que "Espero que por monstruo te refieras al niño" es la contestación del otro. En un mundo ideal, en un mundo escrito por Takeru, no habría fuego (cuya causa vendrá después) ni gritos. Sólo abrazos y risas. Pero Hikari entraría a ese mundo, se mezclaría en esa tinta, para decir, con voz baja pero potente, que el mundo no es así. Pero ninguno, jamás, pensó que todo se resumiría a esto.

Hagamos un pequeño contexto: después del comentario del digimon, ambos chicos decidieron que, al menos, podrían darle un día de diversión. La pelea de orgullos, el juego, había quedado atrás. Fueron al parque, donde habría más espacio y más tranquilidad. Estuvieron varios minutos, y apareció el niño de la sonrisa. Los cuatro jugaron como si nada ocurriera, hasta que la madre vino a buscarlo. El niño había dicho que había encontrado a unos amigos ahí, y ella dejó que fuera (no discutamos si fue una actitud imprudente o no, que de seguro no es ese el lugar de la gravedad. Bueno, quizá sí). Al ver al digimon, la madre gritó de pánico. Frente al pánico, el digimon reaccionó con pánico. Un digimon de fuego que lanza fuego, el incendio es evidente ahora. La multitud fue congregándose, esperando escuchar explicaciones algunos, queriendo gritar otros. Los bandos se formaron. Los cuatro antes protagonistas no saben qué son, y el niño llora mientras la madre lo llama, muy asustada como para acercarse.

—¿Pueden calmarse? —gritó Hikari, pero fue brutalmente ignorada. Nadie le hizo caso. La escena es en sí misma un caos, y el público del teatro, sin poder ver los rostros de Takeru y Hikari, se siente confundido. Espera ver cómo irá el tercer y último acto.

El niño llora, y el digimon toca su mano y sonríe. Una persona en la multitud, no sabemos quién, lanza un insulto que se escucha por sobre todas las demás voces:

—¡No toques a ese niño, cosa!

Se redoblan los gritos. Hikari siente que su cabeza duele, Takeru está desesperado, y las hojas buscan sobre quién arremolinarse. Buscan al niño, y bailan con el viento alrededor de él. Nadie lo nota. A nadie le importa notarlo.

Una puerta al digimundo termina siendo la opción más viable, pero ninguno de los dos sabe cómo hacer eso sin una computadora. ¿Funcionarían sus celulares como receptor? Tienen que probarlo. Por si acaso, juntan ambos, queriendo formar una sola pantalla. Muestran sus digivices, y una fuerte luz brilla. Los dos jóvenes y el digimon desaparecen, pero la multitud sigue gritando. El público espera la siguiente escena, mientras todo se vuelve de muchos y variados colores. El digimundo es un lugar más pacífico.

—Creo que no estaban preparados, Hika. Tenías razón —dice Takeru, frustrado consigo mismo y con toda la humanidad.

—Quizá no es eso, quizá fueron las formas —dice ella, para tratar de calmar un poco sus nervios.

La escena no presta atención al digimon, ni a su sonrisa. El público sólo mira a Takeru y a Hikari, que ahora se miran, y miran al cielo. El otoño llega a todos los mundos, en algún momento.

No es hasta que el digimon aparece a su lado, que notan cómo está. Hasta la luz y la esperanza pueden ser ciegos y egoístas a sus propias visiones. El digimon los observa, los abraza, y dice:

—Gracias.

Sin más, se va. Las hojas siguen cayendo. Al otoño le falta para convertirse en invierno. Hikari y Takeru vuelven a su mundo, donde van a tomar un café. Esta vez, ella investiga junto con él la posibilidad de poder ser libres de atraer cuerpos a voluntad, aunque con diferentes resultados. Resultados que hacen variar las palabras. Y en alguna parte, el niño que sonreía y que después lloraba sostiene un digivice, y se siente alegre por ello.

Y ahí está la gravedad de esta historia.

* * *

Cualquier falta, ya saben, háganme saber.

¡Saludos!


End file.
